Honoo
'Honoo ' (日向, Lit. Flame)Born into the long destroyed but rebuilt village of Kagero,or better known as the Heat Devil Village for there Powerful Heat base Bloodline.With little choice to survive Honoo was force into slavery and this is the history of his life tell he was 10 and he killed his slaver and traveled to the Hidden leaf village to go into the ninja academy.then after his 2 years of training Honoo returned to the village a Genin and did his best to fix his villages pride and remake it. after many years of building and training the village shinobi Honoo had finally revived and created his perfect vision of peace The Village hidden in the Heat! History Being born into the slave trade along with most of his village members, had little choice but to work for there very life's, this lasted over 10 years tell Honoo had finally gather the courage to run away to the leaf village and join the ninja academy for the next 2 years of that time Honoo master each and every basic ninjutsu he could and even learned to control his bloodline of Heat Release and with his Sensei as a gift for graduation of the academy returned to the Kagero village and freed each and every person there and even rebuilt the village better then it ever was creating the new Hidden Village.this lasted only 2 years and Honoo had to return to the hidden leaf village to start his new life as a leaf shinobi but on arriving at the leaf village a secret army from an unknown village attack the Village hidden in the heat and left it in ruins killing all the villagers. Only after he was 15 yrs old did he find out that it was the leaf village anbu root and the mist village that was responsible for the complete destrochion of his village for the second time, Honoo went crazy and release the full power of his Heat release on the Ninja academy killing all the children and teachers inside burning them all alive.after that Honoo panic and made it look like it was a mist village bombing trap so the leaf village would attack the mist hoping both villages would destroy each other but after closer look it was found that Honoo had made it all happen forcing him to run for his life. Synopsis Personality Appearance Abilities Scarf abilitys because of his lack of strength Honoo has infused his large red scarf with his chakra and uses it as a powerful boost to his taijutsu skills to trap targets in close with hand to scarf combat and either throw them around or block a punch or hit them with it like a fist made of chakra. Heat Release using his bloodline Honoo is able to change the temp. of the area around him to best suit his fighting style of most to all fire style jutsu.he can either super heat a sword's blade to cut through steel like butter or he can heat a kunai for a sneak attack. Fire styles with all his extra unique skills to control even create fire Honoo is a deadly person to fight in any type of area even if you have him out number his fire styles can be made to be much larger and more powerful then anything normal ninjas are able to use or control. Weapons Chakra scarf (with hidden summoning contracts) Katana kunai wires bottle of oil Stats Trivia